Zircona Hart
Zircona Hart is a 17-year-old Black Panther Faunus. Attending Beacon as the third member of Team BUHI, her partner is Uranus Bailey. (Note: Overview to be updated for BoB.) Appearance Zircona is a dark-skinned girl with green eyes and shoulder-length black hair, bangs covering her forehead. She has a slim figure as well. Her official height is about 5'6", making her the shortest member of her team. She's not the lightest, though, weighing in at 130 lbs, most of it coming from muscle. Being a Faunus, she has a black, cat-like tail. Pre-BoB When not in uniform, she wears a basic, light green, short-sleeved t-shirt, with a brown, buttoned v-neck vest worn over it. (Bottoms WIP) She also wears a pair of brown, closed-heel sandals. A necklace hangs around her neck, a dark green, rectangular-shaped gem dangling from it. Zircona's prom outfit is a short, sleeveless green dress, a hole in it for her tail. Underneath is a pair of black, kinda see-through leggings, on her feet being a pair of brown ankle-boots with half-inch wedges. In her hair is a simple, green headband, holding everything besides her bangs away from her face. She also wears emerald-set, gold stud earrings, and an emerald pendant on a gold chain. Post-BoB TBA Personality Zircona believes in equality for all, something which is not fully present between human and Faunus at the moment. As such, she hates those who discriminate the Faunus. Because of this, she believes that something should be done; something often reflected in her speech. However, she disagrees with the White Fang's methods. Part of the reason she does is because she also believes there's a peaceful solution to everything. Zircona hates violence above anything, and will refuse violent action unless there is absolutely no other way. Zircona likes to draw, and often makes paper copies of her partner's digital maps - that way, the team still has them even when they don't have access to a WiFi connection. (More TBA) History Childhood Zircona was born in Mistral to a middle-class Faunus couple. Both worked hard, bringing home their salaries to support themselves and their daughter. Both Humans and Faunus lived in their neighborhood, coexisting peacefully. Many of the Faunus, including Zircona's own parents, were members of the (then peaceful) White Fang. Due to their involvement with the organization, Zircona saw much of the discriminated Faunus' struggles during her childhood. Many of them appeared at soup kitchens and homeless shelters where her family volunteered, and Zircona would often listen to their stories - most of which were toned down for her young ears. While still a child, she understood enough to know that there were Humans who didn't like the Faunus. (More TBA?) Orphaned (Skipping stuff...) In the orphanage, Zircona had her first encounter with racist Humans. A couple of the older kids had grown up being taught that Faunus were scum, and started harassing the Panther Faunus. However, she ignored them, for the most part. Beacon Academy (Skipping more stuff...) Taking Kaili's advice, Zircona tried out for Beacon, getting accepted. After the initiation, she was placed in Team BUHI, becoming a valued member of the team. Battle of Beacon & Aftermath (Skipping stuff again...) After the Fall of Beacon, Zircona and the rest of her team took shelter with Uranus's family on Patch, whom have opened up their home to refugees. Not wanting to be dead weight, the Faunus tries to help out the Baileys wherever and however she can, while keeping in-touch with Kaili and her parents. Zircona has also become very concerned for her leader. She tries to get Sandi to talk, but hasn't had much success. She wants to understand what's bothering him and help, but simply can't get through. Relationships * Kaili, as Zircona's older cousin and another Huntress-in-training, holds a certain amount of respect in Zircona's heart. Zircona is also one of the few that knows the real Kaili - the one underneath the images of royal snob and rebellious prankster. She feels responsible for Kaili's recklessness and carelessness, as the young woman's only known living relative. * Zircona's relationship with her leader, Sandi Beryl, is mostly professional at this point. She doesn't know much about Sandi yet, but respects him as her leader, knowing Ozpin wouldn't choose him without good reason. She's also noted how he sometimes gets edgy around Faunus, including herself, and how he talks about the White Fang, leading her to (correctly) guess that he's had a bad experience with Faunus, particularly with the White Fang, some time in his past. * Uranus (TBA) * Istalrí is a mystery to Zircona, one she finds quite intriguing. The Faunus doesn't know much about her redheaded teammate, as Istalrí always shuts down the topic of her past, and just doesn't talk much in general. However, they work well together. (More TBA) Weapon WIP Zircona's weapon is named Iron Panther, after her Faunus heritage. - Staff? - Some spiky feature...? - Transforming? Semblance & Abilities Semblance TBA Abilities Being a Faunus, she has night vision, allowing her to navigate the team in dark places. Zircona is very acrobatic, usually managing to land on her feet and doing flips and twists in the air. Her leg muscles are also very developed, as she's able to leap long and high distances. This, combined with being a martial artist, makes her a very good fighter, weapon or no. (More TBA) Trivia & Author's Notes * Her first name comes from the gem zircon. * Hart is an alternative spelling of heart. * Zircona alludes to Thumbelina from the fairy tale of the same name by Hans Christian Andersen. Her small size and love for nature attribute to this. * Originally, Iron Panther took it's basis from the Leather Gauntlets and Iron Claws equipment items from the game Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies. I have since then recycled this idea into Hot Havoc, Ember Maerts's BCGG (Ballistic Clawed Grappling Gauntlets). ** Coincidentally, Ember is also a good friend of Zircona's cousin Kaili. * Her original Semblance was Sensor, which is now her partner's Semblance instead. Gallery RinmaruZircona2.png|Rinmaru-version of Zircona, very accurate. ZirconaSymbol2.png|Zircona's emblem, drawn by myself. (Ignore the erased tail in the middle, please.) ZirconaSymbol1.jpg|Zircona's first emblem, done in marker. (I'm not very good at drawing trees.) Category:OCs Category:RWBY OCs Category:Female Category:RWBY Vault